FourTris Fanfiction
by amberw12346
Summary: Don't know if I should continue this. Thoughts?


_**My Fanfiction**_

**TRIS**

I awake to the texture of Tobias's lips against my cheek. I smile, open my eyes and turn towards him. "Tobias," I whisper. It has been eight months until we started dating.  
"Yes?" he asks. "What is it, Tris?"  
"I love you," I whisper.  
Tobias smiles, his lips curling up. He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? I love you too, Tris."  
I smile. I have said I love you before to Tobias, but every time I say it, it does not feel any different. I don't say that I love him casually, because I feel obliged to. I say it because I love him: I love every inch of him, even the parts he'd rather hide from me. I love him, despite his flaws and weaknesses. And he loves me, despite mine.  
"I hate to say this," he says, after I press my lips to his. He mumbles against me. "But we have to get up. It's initiate training today."  
I sigh, contented with the feeling of his palms against mine, and the warmness of his body and the covers. "OK," I agree reluctantly.  
I go into the next room, where my clothes are, to get dressed. When I return to Tobias's room, he is dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.  
"You look good," I say.  
"Thank you," he replies, "and you do, as well."  
I smile and look away. I look in the mirror at my hair. It trails in blonde loops to my shoulders, framing my freckled nose and pale face. I sigh. Will I ever be attractive? Tobias loops his arms through mine, kissing me. We look into the mirror.  
"What are you thinking?" he asks.  
"I'm thinking," I say between grit teeth. "Why do you love me? What's so good about _me_? I'm hardly the most attractive girl in the compound. Why me?"  
"I'm looking for more in a relationship than looks," he says, sternly. "And who cares about pretty? I don't care about pretty. I love you for _you_, not what you look like."  
I smile. My Tobias can always make me feel better.

We go downstairs, past Christina's apartment, and Will's, and all of our other friends who have become trainers for the new initiates.  
When we go into the main hall, I see that Christina and Will are already there, sat down next to Uriah and Lynn and Marlene, some of my friends. "Hello," I say as Tobias and I sit down.  
"Hey, Four!" shouts Eric, one of the leaders. "Come here a minute, me and Max need a word!"  
"What's that about?" I ask, as Tobias rolls his eyes.  
"Probably offering another job," he replies.  
Tobias always refuses job offers, even though he is far more skilled and clever than Eric or Max or the other leaders. He does not want to come into contact with his father - and also his abuser - which would happen if he took a senior job. Also, he wants to stay for _me_. I smile.  
"Hey, goldy-locks?" says Lynn, sharply. "I know you're _in loooove_ or whatever, but can you spare us a moment?"  
I laugh and Uriah says: "Spare the girl, Lynn. She's lovestruck. I mean, who wouldn't be, with the envious Four?"  
"Are you sure you're not after Four?" asks Marlene.  
I laugh, and Christina says: "guys, cut her some slack." I look at my best friend looking into Will's eyes. They are also in a relationship, and never seem to be able to tear their eyes away from eachother.  
Will leans in, and they kiss. Uriah, Lynn and Marlene fake sick noises, but Uriah sneaks a peck on Marlene's cheek. "Am I the only one whose not dating someone?" asks Lynn, irritated.  
"Yes, you are," replies Christina bluntly.  
Lynn raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment.  
A minute later, Tobias returns.  
"What?" I ask when he doesn't speak.  
"They didn't want to offer me a job," he says. "But Eric thinks that I should stop my relationship with you. Max agreed."  
"What?" I wheeze, my breaths restricted. "Why?"  
"He thinks that are not a good trainer, and with me being in a relationship with you, that gives you an unfair advantage compared to someone else, with a better skill, that could take your place."  
I feel like I'm going to cry. I know that perhaps I'm not the tallest, or the strongest of the trainers - certainly not put against Christina, or Marlene, or Lynn - but I am strong willed, and useful. I feel defensive.  
"Well," I say, sharper than I intend. "What are you going to do about that?"  
"Nothing," he smiled. "I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."  
"Tobias," I say, and I mean it: "I love you."  
He just smiles, and whispers it back. Although I can hear Lynn's protests as we lean in to kiss, and I close my eyes, and I can hear Uriah's sigh of disgust, and Marlene's mocking laughter, I don't care, because I know that my friends are joking, and I love Tobias. I love him, and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
